


DH-出狱

by The_Second_Second



Category: Harry Potter-J.K Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Second_Second/pseuds/The_Second_Second
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

离家还有一条街，德拉科遇到一位不速之客。  
那个男孩——我们姑且还是称他为男孩——倚着路灯，微凉的夜风中穿的单薄而挑逗。德拉科发现他的时候，他正搓着胳膊和一位女士说话，脸上的笑容虚伪的让人作呕。德拉科站了一会儿，男孩像是注意到他了。他抬起头来，对着德拉科的方向笑了笑，又低下头对那位女士说了什么。女士遗憾般叹了口气，仰起头，指了指自己的脸颊。男孩笑着摇摇头，点了一根烟。  
他什么时候开始抽烟的？  
那位女士离开了，细高跟敲着路面，哒哒哒一串脆响。男孩深吸了一口烟，唇角溢出的烟雾模糊了他的眼镜。他脊背微弓着紧贴路灯，对德拉科随意地招了招手。德拉科慢慢走向前，打量着男孩黑色半透明的衬衫和白色的紧腰束腿裤，皱着眉头。  
“我记得阿兹卡班都是单人间，难道你还需要……”德拉科的目光在男孩的胸前停留了片刻，许是因为夜晚寒凉，那里有两处凸起，明明白白地撑着单薄布料展示自己。德拉科抬了眼，慢吞吞地把话说完：“……讨好什么人不成？”  
“这可真是个不高明的玩笑。”男孩笑嘻嘻地举起一只胳膊，“看到没？我瘦骨嶙峋像个噩梦，谁有勇气叫我讨好？”  
德拉科皱了皱眉。“阿兹卡班不是对你挺好。”他说。  
“大少爷，好就不是阿兹卡班了？”男孩嗤笑一声，随手拨了下头发。凌乱的刘海被拨开，露出被遮掩的闪电型伤疤。现在我们知道他是谁了，大难不死的男孩，救世主——哈利·波特。  
恐怕没有哪个人会忘记救世主，这个男孩在《预言家日报》上出没的频率高的很。在德拉科看来愚蠢的乱糟糟的头发，愚蠢的伤疤，愚蠢的黑框圆眼镜。他的绿眼睛也没有变，当然了，他毕竟不是一个易容阿尼马格斯。只是那双眼睛总有些不对——不单是指他的黑眼圈严重。德拉科望进那双眼睛，沉进去，一张带着笑的脸，眼睛却是沉寂的。还有他瘦削的身材——瘦削。说起瘦削，哈利的瘦削这些年来没有变过，甚至现在要更瘦些，他说自己瘦骨嶙峋，实在不是个错误。当然，他又长高了一点，他在五年级的时候就开始蹿高，高挑让他更显清瘦。此时，哈利半透明的衬衫下摆有些松垮，能隐隐约约看见被白裤子束起的细瘦腰线。他的脚腕看起来只要一只手就能握住，再往下是一双白鞋，袜子边缘露出一点，卡在他的脚腕。  
“你怎么在这里？”德拉科看似漫不经心地开口了。  
“这个啊。”哈利右手食指中指夹着香烟，漫不经心地贴着裤线垂下去，“找个人，睡一晚。”他满不在乎地说，“你知道，我十七岁忙着到处跑，十八岁忙着坐牢……今年我二十了，补上成人礼也不算晚。我在阿兹卡班放风的时候听他们提起过，成人礼最好是上床……这不是出来了，我就找个人，补成人礼。”  
德拉科想起刚才那位遗憾离开的女士。“谁都行？”他微蹙着眉。  
“只要是男人。”哈利咧着嘴，“你都行。”他又吸了一口烟，将它扔到地上踩灭。然后，他坦然地、平淡地、好像这样就做了决定一样问到：“开个房间，还是去你家？”  
德拉科看着哈利冷夜中有些瑟缩的样子，脱下大衣扔了过去。“去我家。”他说。  
德拉科的房子就在哈利站街的那一条街后面。两层的小楼，从外面看青砖白瓦好不低调，往里面看，金碧辉煌十分招摇。  
“马尔福啊马尔福。”哈利踢掉鞋子，直接踩在木质地板上，“你这种屋子在麻瓜界是要被偷的，你知不知道？”  
“我家最少有三层防盗咒语，如果有人非法入侵，我会在第一时间收到消息。”德拉科扔过去一双拖鞋，“穿上，少一副没见过世面的样子。这里不比马尔福庄园，而你去过马尔福庄园。”  
“我是去过，但没有仔细看。”哈利嘲讽地笑了笑，“我那时候忙着把命丢出去呢。”他把拖鞋踢到一边，四处环顾，“直接点，你的浴室在哪儿？”  
“……二楼。”德拉科慢吞吞地说，“用我卧室里的那个。”  
“卧室里的啊。”哈利轻佻地笑了笑，“你是自己一个人住？”  
德拉科点了点头。  
“那我猜你没有准备多余的浴袍了。”哈利吹了个口哨，一步三晃地上楼去了。德拉科在门口站了一会儿，听到楼上传来水声才慢慢脱掉外套，换下鞋子。他也直接踩在地板上，回忆着踏上刚才哈利站着的地方。然后他穿上原本给哈利准备的拖鞋，上楼走进了卧室。浴室的磨砂玻璃门隐隐可见一个撑着墙的身影，德拉科站到门口，听到水流中夹杂着不和谐的闷咳声。“需要帮忙么？”他伸手敲了敲门，里面的咳嗽声停止了。  
“你是迫不及待了么？”哈利的声音传出来，隔着一扇玻璃门，有些模糊，“我还没洗好呢。”  
“你真的打算跟我上床？”德拉科问，“你是不是在阿兹卡班待丢了脑子，你还记不记得我是谁？”  
“你是不是在魔法部待丢了脑子？”哈利针锋相对地问，“你不记得自己是德拉科·马尔福？”  
德拉科顿了顿，继续道：“先说好，我不居下位。”  
“那就我来好了，反正你叫我上你，我也不知道怎么做。”水声停了，德拉科看到那个人影打开柜子，从里面掏出东西，穿好。  
德拉科退后了几步。  
浴室门开了，哈利的头发还湿淋淋地坠着水珠，打湿了肩膀处的布料。他的眼镜上水汽未散，绿眼睛被模糊着有了些光亮。马尔福的浴衣对他来说有些大，他拨弄了一下自己的衣带，不急不缓地道：“还是床上吧，你这种大少爷，床挺舒服的吧？”语毕，不等德拉科反应，他已经扯住德拉科的衣服，一把把他按到了床上。  
哈利极其主动地跨坐在德拉科腰腹，浴袍下赤裸的臀部磨蹭着德拉科的欲望。德拉科喉头滚动，哈利抬起脸对他笑，枝形吊灯在睫毛渡上冷漠银光，他漫不经心地解开浴袍。灯光下德拉科发现阿兹卡班两年叫哈利白了不少，正琢磨他是不是完全不参与傲罗管辖区的放风，就见一道触目惊心的伤疤从他右肩斜斜贯下。  
“这是……”德拉科不自觉地伸手去碰，却被哈利按下了手。哈利慢吞吞地把浴袍脱掉，扔到地上。他赤裸着夹紧德拉科的腰，俯身去解他的衣扣。  
“你的疤——”德拉科执着地开口。  
“好奇么？”哈利一边解扣子一边说，“你知道吧，傲罗管辖区现在关的大多是罪行较轻的食死徒。”哈利用食指在德拉科锁骨凹处划过，将已经解完扣子的衬衫从中滑开，露出一线苍白。“我第一次放风当然撞上了他们，那么，既然他们大多是因为我被关进去的……你猜猜会发生什么？”他狡黠地笑了笑，往后滑了些，坐到德拉科膝盖的位置解他的皮带。刚刚触到搭扣，德拉科突然半坐起来按住了他的手。  
“发生了什么？”他声音低哑，语气里蛰伏着怒火，“谁……发生了什么？”  
“知道了难道会让你更兴奋么？”哈利把手挣脱出来，慢条斯理地继续解德拉科的皮带，“也没什么，只是一个我关进去的食死徒，逮着我落单，想强暴我。那天他问我，救世主是成年了吧，然后把我按在了地上。”哈利嗤笑了一声，拍了拍德拉科突然紧绷的大腿，“放松点，他当然没得逞。魔法部收走了我的魔杖，不过赫敏预见到了有人会报复我，给我留了一把麻瓜的小刀……我反制住了他，他恼了，抢过刀想杀我，被巡逻的傲罗发现带到了摄魂怪辖区。那以后我就不怎么参与放风——你干什么？”他被反压在了床上。  
现在换德拉科上位了，他的皮带解了一半，松垮地挂着，西装裤的裤链已经拉开，露出里面白色的内裤紧裹着勃发。他的衬衫现在也完全打开，朝两侧敞着。胸膛上和哈利几乎是对称的位置，神锋无影留下的伤疤从左肩贯下，哈利小心地吞咽了一下口水，在德拉科伸手抚过自己的伤疤时微微颤抖。  
“你干什么？”他好似不耐烦地拍开德拉科的手，“想看看我的疤和你的疤哪个更深？”  
“……我大概只是有点着急了。”德拉科轻声说，低头想要触碰哈利的嘴唇。但是哈利再次阻止了他，在德拉科疑问的表情中，哈利慢慢转过去趴在床上，摘下眼镜，放到一旁。  
“现在可以了。”他说着，在德拉科开始有任何动作前就抓紧了床单。  
哈利真的太瘦了。德拉科轻抚着哈利的脊背想。他不明白身下这个人为什么执意背对着自己，波特会选择这样被完全压制的、叫人为所欲为的姿势实在叫人摸不着头脑。倒不是说他不享受这个，毕竟，完全占据一个波特，这是他曾经很多个年少夜晚的想象。如今它实现了，在这个太诡异、太旖旎的夜晚。哈利过分细瘦的腰在他掌间，被进入的人毫不顾及曾经敌对的身份放纵呻吟。细致的扩张之后，德拉科一下下用力地冲撞，打碎哈利所有本就破碎的声音。高潮时，德拉科强硬地扳过哈利的身体，叫他面对自己。哈利眼角赤红，柔和灯光下叫人分不清那是真正的眼泪还是高潮的愉悦。他的眼中似乎有什么破碎的情绪飞速闪过，德拉科无暇捕捉。因为哈利自己扬起了脖颈，凑上前和德拉科达成了今晚的第一个吻。那吻带着德拉科刚进入哈利时感到的一般生疏颤栗，却不退不缩地让一个马尔福映照在波特眼底。  
波特太疲惫了。欢爱后他累的眼睛都睁不开，用一个防备的姿势蜷在床上，任德拉科如何摆弄他，是清理身体还是换上睡衣，都不给一点反应。德拉科最后将他放在了自己的床上，他捉摸不透归来的救世主纵情后想不想和他睡一张床，所以决定去睡客房。然而，只是刚刚拿起自己的枕头，一只手从被子里伸出来，救世主闭着眼睛还在熟睡，却无意识地挽留着刚刚占有了他的人。德拉科在昏暗的夜灯下凝视着救世主，他的手臂上还有情爱的痕迹。片刻后，德拉科小心地上了床，把哈利拥到自己怀里。  
他从来不知道波特这么瘦，他可以把他整个拥在怀里，也真的可以一只手握住他的脚腕。他想起今天波特脸上的所有神情，轻佻的，嘲讽的，满是情欲的……他想起记忆里这个男孩儿带着令人憎恶的倔强和友善，他的温和叫人称赞却叫马尔福反复唾骂，因为这从来是不属于他的。而现在，马尔福拥有了整个波特，却在这个旖旎的夜晚怀念他的温和，他的倔强。  
波特为什么会如此轻易地把自己交托出来，如此轻佻地把自己交托出来，交到曾经仇敌的床上？是不是被用尽生命拯救的世界背叛，都是这样被摧毁所有关于爱的信仰？  
德拉科在哈利的额头啄吻了一下，这个人在阿兹卡班待了两年，原地踏步了两年。他的心死在将要十八岁之时的阿兹卡班，到现在二十岁，还是一个少年。德拉科轻柔地搂着哈利坠入梦境，他的梦境里刺眼阳光闪耀，七月如火骄阳灼热大地，叫人心更加寒凉。

TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

巫师界的人永远记得四个时间。  
伏地魔第一次销声匿迹以及大难不死的男孩名扬巫师界，伏地魔被确认卷土重来以及大难不死的男孩洗尽诽谤，伏地魔死去以及大难不死的男孩真的成为救世主，和救世主被关入阿兹卡班。  
他们甚至还能清晰地记得每个时间做的事情，第一个时间他们举杯欢庆，第二个时间他们人人自危，第三个时间他们奔走相告，第四个时间，那个阳光灿烂的日子，他们看英雄被戴上手铐脚镣。  
“我将在阿兹卡班度过一段日子——也许余生，以此证明我没有危险性。”救世主像个恶作剧的孩子一样露出笑容，嘴角弧度轻松嘲讽，“我是自愿的，当然……”念出了反弹死咒的缴械咒的嘴唇轻启，《预言家日报》的摄影师忠实地拍摄下这一刻少年嘴角微扬，言语漫不经心，却又惊心动魄。  
“……被。”  
这一个词炸了巫师界所有报刊杂志，救世主的手铐脚镣，救世主的嘲讽笑容，在这之后的一个月里都是热议话题。每个人都在问，是谁把救世主、把巫师界的英雄关进阿兹卡班，没有人在想，就是他们，把救世主、把巫师界的英雄关进阿兹卡班。  
是的，把哈利·波特关进阿兹卡班的，正是“民意”。伏地魔被确认死亡后，起先传遍巫师界的是对英雄的赞歌，然而仅仅半月，“哈利·波特为什么能杀死伏地魔”这个问题席卷整个巫师界。其中，最受追捧的、最叫人惴惴不安的，是“哈利·波特有超过伏地魔的黑魔法力量”。  
巫师界动荡。  
似乎有很多人愿意相信这个理论，有很多人在猜测，被一个更厉害的黑巫师所拯救，是不是意味着新的黑暗时代到来。有人甚至进入阿兹卡班采访囚犯，向食死徒求证。食死徒们当然乐于见到救世主被扔进泥泞，他们眼珠一转，说是啊，伟大的黑魔王也常说波特有比他更强大的力量，也不管伏地魔会不会跑到他们的梦里掐死他们。  
如此到七月，哈利·波特走进魔法部，再出来，就戴了手铐脚镣，面对民众，面对照相机，宣布自己将在阿兹卡班度过一个英雄的生活。那一天喧嚣暂寂，救世主随意选了一个方向，人们挤挤挨挨着给他让路，吵嚷了近两个月的“黑巫师论”竟然一个字也说不出。就好像他们才意识到，这个拯救了巫师界的人还没过上十八岁的生日，这个被逼入阿兹卡班的人还是个少年。他行走到此还没有享过与盛名相应的待遇，他行走至此还没有一天，算是他自己高兴过的。他们想起战后丽塔·斯基特迅疾出版的救世主生平，他们想起这是一个孩子，他自幼失去双亲，他童年不幸，他进入霍格沃茨第一年就和最恐怖的魔头斗争，他赢得了胜利，却失去了几乎全部。  
“我们凭什么……要求他进入阿兹卡班？”有一个人这样问，而更多的是沉默。受控于战后恐惧而被压抑的理性开始复苏，行至寒冬，“黑巫师论”的掌控者终于暴露出来。魔法部咬紧这是救世主为证明自己无害的伟大牺牲，而走出战争痛苦的人们，用比曾经更浩大的声势宣告，“我们不需要这样的牺牲”。  
魔法部抗住了这样的压力。  
“我们要对民众负责。”新任部长拉斯特·易克斯汀（Lust extinction）发表讲话，“民众现在一时被英雄情结所控是可以理解的，事实上，魔法部也不想让救世主在阿兹卡班蹉跎岁月。但我们毕竟要对群众负责，一旦确认救世主无害，我们会立刻将他放出来。”  
一个确认，就是两年过去。两年中有人认同了这个说法，只是等待，有人披露魔法部阴谋之下的阴谋，至今仍在坚持。比如，一个看似普通的麻瓜餐厅，这里正有着叫任何一个巫师看到都会受惊过度昏厥倒地的场景。倘若想在圣芒戈赢得一床之地，大可来这个装潢素雅的餐厅，看看格兰芬多和拉文克劳同桌而坐的场面。是的，这并不是会叫人惊恐的事情，要命的是他们中间那一位，淡金色头发，浅灰色眼睛，灯光照耀他神情疲惫。  
当然，神情疲惫也不是叫人惊恐的事情，这张桌子旁的每一个人都神情疲惫。赫敏·格兰杰眼角还有些湿润，原本衬托她眉目如剑的精致妆容已经褪色，露出连日奔忙的苍白脸色。  
“……他就是在强撑，我看得出来。”赫敏语带哽咽地说，“拉斯特·易克斯汀去年就召回了摄魂怪，虽然管辖区是分开的，但是毕竟只是隔着一堵墙，他怎么可能不受影响……”  
“易克斯汀还给唱唱反调下了最后通牒。”卢娜·洛夫古德搅动咖啡，轻飘飘地说，“为了配合赫敏和罗恩最新的采访——就是比对伏地魔和哈利成长历程的那一个。唱唱反调已经连着三刊登出同一篇文章了，不知道有多少人真正认识到魔法部试图用牢狱生活消耗救世主影响力的事实。”  
“哈利的影响力不可能被消耗。”弗雷德冷哼了一声，“把戏坊里卖出的每一个把戏都标着赞助商的名字呢，易克斯汀可没有理由不让我们开店。”  
“毕竟他们打着观察救世主的旗号，而不是直接把他说成下一个伏地魔，是不是？”乔治说。  
“他们当然不能抹去哈利的功绩！”赫敏厉声说，“我说的很明白，我曾经和哈利一起对抗伏地魔，也顺利地帮助了他，如果他妈的易克斯汀要继续这种毫无意义的打压行为，我就敢帮哈利成为第二个伏地魔！”  
“是我们，赫敏。”罗恩轻轻按住赫敏的肩膀，“不是所有民众都被蒙蔽，不是么？魔法部用保护民众做幌子，就得用民众的力量推翻他。”  
“霍格沃茨的学生们，你们知道，尤其格兰芬多，对哈利是绝对支持的。”纳威惴惴地说，“不过，易克斯汀那个秘书，突克·拉博瑞（To collaborate）也不是完全的傻子，他歪曲赫敏和罗恩的本意，鼓吹预言家日报宣扬哈利成为伏地魔的多种可能……”  
“这正说明他们害怕这个！”赫敏用力拍了一下桌子，“一个英雄，因为错误的监禁成了黑巫师——他一个部长的脑袋还付不起这个责任！”  
“冷静点，法律执行司司长。”一直沉默的人终于开口了。赫敏深吸一口气，平缓了情绪，口吻恰到好处的疏离平等：“马尔福副部长的进展怎么样？”  
——马尔福。  
——德拉科·马尔福。  
这便是那个会叫人惊恐昏倒的根源，一个斯莱特林，战争期间的食死徒，杀死前校长邓布利多的帮凶，坐在格兰芬多和拉文克劳中间，参与进他们拯救哈利·波特的会谈。  
“威森加摩里最起码有一半原支持者以外的人转而支持我们。”德拉科说，“这样一来，五十个成员中十分之七是我们的人，只要力压易克斯汀重审案件，绝对的优势就站在我们这边。”  
“易克斯汀撑不了多久。”罗恩说，“你们知道，珀西最近忙着和德姆斯特朗、布斯巴顿打交道，保加利亚，法国，美国……国际魔法合作司也是忙得不可开交，前几天，不还有一份来自法国的吼叫信偷渡到了易克斯汀的办公室？我听不懂，不过骂的肯定太好了！”  
“我仍然怀疑那是你做的好事，傲罗指挥部部长。”弗雷德说，“说真的，这里每个人都会为你鼓掌，你最好承认。”  
“可真的不是我。”罗恩说，“易克斯汀还叫我过去听训——哈，他当然想不到马尔福现在会是我们的人，还以为我会被折磨个好歹呢。”  
“我要说我一刻也没停止放过这个想法。”德拉科慢慢地说。  
“国外的动员和联名还多亏了芙蓉、比尔和查理四处奔波。”赫敏轻轻地说，“探监的时候有人盯着，这些话都不能说……哈利在那里一点希望都没有……他学生时代最喜欢的那本书，我大上次去的时候就被他撕碎了。”  
“谁叫他自己救世主精神爆棚？”德拉科嘲讽地说，“三年级拽着箱子就跑的劲头呢？说要抓他就乖乖跟着进去，关键时刻到不是个热血上头的格兰芬多了。”  
“你能不能少说两句？”罗恩恼火地说，“吐一次象牙出来，不行么？”  
“我们最好在吵起来之前结束谈话。”卢娜慢悠悠地提议，“我还要回去修订下一刊的内容呢。”  
“尽管继续发行。”赫敏说，“法律这块还归我管呢，我倒是看看易克斯汀怎么实现他的最后通牒！”  
“那今天就到这里。”德拉科耸了下肩，“我们最好分着走吧……请。”  
弗雷德、乔治、罗恩和赫敏点点头，率先离开了。接着，纳威和卢娜告别，也回了霍格沃茨。德拉科看着还在搅拌咖啡的卢娜，没说话。过了一会儿，卢娜放下咖啡勺，银制的勺柄触碰杯口，“叮”一声脆响。  
“你选择的餐厅，风格越来越朴素了。”卢娜轻声说，“马尔福，你到底为了什么做这一切？”  
“没想到是你问我这个。”德拉科思忖着说，“我以为会是格兰杰，或者韦斯莱。”  
“赫敏不是没有察觉，但是她现在没有心情多想其他事。”卢娜说，“我毕竟清闲一些……马尔福，你破绽不小，等到赫敏回过神来，她当然会带着罗恩对你兴师问罪。”  
德拉科嗤笑了一声。  
“话说回来吧，我认为赫敏的担心是完全多余的，你用了两年做到现在这个程度，就算是为了你爸爸的要求，也不可能突然停手。”卢娜抿了一口咖啡，慢悠悠道，“你只是为了报恩？”  
“不然呢？”德拉科反问一句，站了起来。他不再理会卢娜，径直往门外走。门外阳光灿烂，好像德拉科永远记得的无数关于哈利·波特的时间中那最后一次。那一天马尔福家被威森加摩审判，眼看一锤定音的时候，救世主作为证人出席了。他详细描述了纳西莎和德拉科的隐瞒，连卢修斯在马尔福庄园对德拉科的窃窃私语都扭曲成保护性的指示。马尔福一家最终被宣判无罪，散庭时哈利仅仅留下一句“我们两清”，就被戴上了手铐和脚镣。德拉科还愕然，他就在两名傲罗的左右看守下，离开了威森加摩。当时他的父亲说这是一次权利的洗牌，审判既然已经结束，就该去看看新任的部长。可是德拉科听不懂那些话，他失态地追赶出去，看到六月阳光照耀在哈利唇角的弧度，听到空气中传来熟稔的声音敲响彻骨冰凉。  
那是最冷的一个夏天，冷过没握住的手，冷过争吵打斗，冷过背道而驰，冷过神锋无影。就更冷过父母双亡，更冷过受尽虐待，更冷过被命运压在脊背的沉重责任，更冷过一而再再而三的失去后一无所有。  
德拉科总是错觉那一天哈利回头看了他，温暖之中那双绿眼睛仿佛是结了冰。德拉科从来没见过那双眼睛变成这个模样，他曾在哈利的眼睛中见过愤怒、屈辱、恐慌、伤痛、绝望……不曾见过心灰意冷。然而他能说什么？他连为这个人愤怒的资格都是没有的。  
德拉科走到一处楼房阴影下，因阳光太过光明温暖而引起的心烦意乱稍稍减退了。他最后看了一眼刚刚聚会的餐厅，卢娜正从里面走出来。  
为什么他选择的餐厅越来越朴素？两年里，每个人都有了变化，幼稚的人成熟，敌对的人友好。而他，德拉科·马尔福，他学会了心痛。只要一想到哈利·波特在牢里受苦，他竟然会觉得柔软的床铺叫人坐卧难安，像是葬送所有美梦的坟墓。他甚至已经住到了麻瓜界，他试着走路上下班，试着摆弄那些麻瓜的厨房用具。他想，这样是不是接近了哈利·波特的生活，他又想，他的生活和哈利·波特截然相反。他曾以为波特盛名累累，他最终发现波特是盛名所累。比如现在，一个前食死徒坐上副部长的位置，而一个真正的英雄却在阿兹卡班，不知道什么时候能出来。  
一声爆响敲碎荒唐可笑，楼房阴影下仿佛没人出现过。就好像多少年梦境绵延的青涩懵懂一朝散空，亦或是那些至今未曾出口的言语尽覆风中。

TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

多年后去回忆，哈利也不能说救世主在阿兹卡班的待遇不好，从他的牢门就可以看出这一点。  
不同于其他囚犯的铁栅栏，救世主的牢门是一扇完整的门，只是钥匙握在看守的傲罗手里。推开门走进去，不少人大概会感叹救世主在阿兹卡班的待遇。这间牢房有一个小客厅，独立的卧室和卫浴间，甚至一个简易的厨房。傲罗会定期送新鲜的食材来，如果救世主不愿意吃牢饭可以自己开个小灶。  
一个多么温馨体贴的囚笼啊。救世主有时候会想，这比他童年的待遇好了太多，所以他真的不该抱怨什么，不是么？可是囚笼再温馨舒适，也是囚笼。  
他的朋友们经常来看他，韦斯莱一家，赫敏，纳威，卢娜……许多朋友。他们对外界的消息避而不谈，只是和哈利聊天说话。他们给他带来消磨时间的东西，拼图，书本，有时候一起吃饭。哈利知道他们都进入魔法部工作，一点一点走上高位。他有时候想问自己的朋友们，问问他们知不知道是谁把他送了进来，问问他们知不知道自己在为谁效力。可他知道自己这样的心理是荒唐的，傲罗辖区的守卫在他进来的时候被大换了一次，原本立下大功的凤凰社成员，比如金斯莱·沙克尔，都被魔法部以战争英雄要享清闲的名义丢到了隔壁的摄魂怪辖区。他知道他的朋友们是想帮他，他也知道这样的意图不能在这里说出来。有些事情可以暗地里风起云涌，可一旦摆上台面，就是功亏一篑。  
他从没有和自己的朋友们说过，他们走后，一墙之隔的摄魂怪变得更加难熬。那些被召回的邪恶生物不知道是魔法部故意要给谁苦难，他总是做噩梦，整晚整晚睡不好。可他一次也不提，再有人来看他，他依然微笑着和他们说话。  
和巫师界对抗很累，哈利清楚地知道这一点，毕竟他还没有忘记五年级。他有时会想说，就这样吧，别费劲儿了，反正他没想过要出去，没想过要怎样面对那些他保护了，却把他关起来的人。他想起二年级时做的那个梦，梦里他被关在动物园的铁笼子里。他想他现在就是在那个铁笼子，他一辈子都在那个铁笼子，只是笼子上的标签不是“小巫师”，而是“救世主”，下面还有破折号，解释他为“大难不死的男孩”。  
他还记得那一天自己正坐在客厅拼拼图，来接他的金斯莱说他瘦削了很多。他低头看着自己，身上不同于其他囚犯的居家服显得松松垮垮，玻璃桌面倒映着他的脸，曾经历经苦难的疲惫在他眼睛中加深，被有段日子没修剪的长发遮挡着，连他自己都看不清楚。听到脚步声的时候，他记得自己摆正一块处于边缘的拼图，很平静地说：“我今天也不打算出去。”结果金斯莱抽出魔杖，二话不说炸开了他脚腕那条束缚着他不能离开阿兹卡班的透明锁链。  
哈利记得自己当时半天没有动弹。过了好一会儿，他才傻乎乎地动了动自己的脚腕，警惕地问金斯莱，五年级他去魔法部受审，韦斯莱先生说韦斯莱夫人晚饭做什么。  
“炸肉丸子。”金斯莱回答，“换件衣服吧，哈利，你再也不用待在这里了。”  
“可是……你应该在摄魂怪的辖区……”  
“情况不一样了。我想，除了我，他们不放心任何人来做这件事。”金斯莱拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“去吧，大家都在外面等你呢。”  
哈利茫然地站起身，要不是金斯莱提醒差点忘记换掉身上的衣服。他在卧室的衣柜里挑挑拣拣，在阿兹卡班住了两年，这些衣服很少有用上的机会。哈利勉强找出一件能穿的，认出那是一件达力的旧衣服，随意地套上了。他的牢房在阿兹卡班傲罗管辖区的最里面，穿戴整齐，他就跟着金斯莱离开，路上其他牢房关押的食死徒们大声地讥笑着。  
“哦——是波特！”  
“波特，你打败了伟大的黑魔王，为什么被关进了阿兹卡班？”  
“听说是杀人罪！”一个食死徒用力敲着栅栏。  
“你可说错了，戴斯（Death）！”另一个食死徒说，“还不知道么？有人说，波特会是下一个黑魔王！”  
食死徒们发出尖利刺耳的嘲笑声，金斯莱用了几个静音咒，侧头去看他的神情。他不记得自己表现的怎样，只是那些话毕竟已经听了太多，再看金斯莱的表情，他推测自己是冷静的。确实如此，从金斯莱的角度看去，二十岁的少年神色平静，那些锥心的言语好像一个字也没有听到。注意到金斯莱的视线，哈利稍稍偏头，问到：“怎么了？”  
“……不，没什么。”金斯莱愣了片刻，一言不发地继续带路。他突然不知道怎么去注视身后的青年，明明是和十五岁初见没什么差别的脸，曾经的少年气却一分也找不到。现在的哈利几乎是苍老的，他的平静是一种死气沉沉，不同于他的十五岁，甚至不同于他刚入狱的时候。  
他们终于走到阿兹卡班的大门前了，哈利在咫尺的自由前站住脚，扭头看着金斯莱。这是深夜，乌云带着大雨倾盆前的威压遮蔽天光。阿兹卡班门口的傲罗宿舍从窗户漏出一点烛光，朦胧地照着哈利神情中的困惑。金斯莱没有多说话，他站到哈利身侧，左手按住他的肩膀，右手举起魔杖对准大门，念了一个咒语。沉重的铁门迟缓地打开，金斯莱左手微微用力，推了哈利一把。  
一朵烟花突然在空中炸开了。哈利还在发怔，第二朵，第三朵……韦斯莱烟火照亮了阿兹卡班，照亮了等在门口的人们，照亮了最前面，罗恩手里捧着的冬青木凤凰魔杖。  
哈利终于从怔愣的状态中找回了自己，他下意识转头去看阿兹卡班的大门。烟火声中，铁门缓缓关起，金斯莱站在正中的地方，手背朝外，对他挥了挥手。  
他出来了。  
朋友们围上来拥抱他，可他只是看着阿兹卡班的大门。  
他出来了，可……他从没想过自己能出来，甚至于，没想过自己要出来。  
哈利有些不习惯地接受朋友们的热情，被推上施了空间扩大咒的车。车子一到伫立着阿兹卡班的小岛边缘就飞了起来，脱离了魔法部对阿兹卡班的监控范围，朋友们七嘴八舌地说着这些年来做的所有准备。他们努力了两年，唤醒民众，占据高位，给部长施压……终于，就在今天，威森加摩开庭，正式审判哈利·波特威胁社会一案。  
“五分之四的人同意你无罪，比马尔福预想的要多！”赫敏高兴地说，“终于，哈利，你终于离开那个该死的地方了！两年，我们都盼着这一天……”  
“等等。”哈利轻声说，“你说……马尔福？”  
车里安静了片刻，双胞胎你捅捅我我捅捅你，过了一会儿，罗恩不情不愿地开口了。  
“是啊，马尔福。”他说，“你……最后一件事不是给马尔福家作证？他倒是惦记着恩情，也是忙了两年了。”  
“他用了一年时间上位，现在已经坐到了副部长。”赫敏轻声说，“这一年里马尔福家的财力起了很大作用，再加上他们现在的影响力……马尔福帮了很大的忙。”  
“帮忙？还情？”哈利挑起一边眉毛，“给他作证的时候我就和他两清了，他现在是还什么情？”  
“哦……别说这个了。”赫敏岔开话题，“哈利，听着，我认为现在，首先是要把你出狱的事情——”  
“我不接受任何采访，也不希望这件事出现在任何媒体上。”哈利迅速地说，车子慢慢落在通往陋居的小路，路灯明了他脸上面具般空白的情绪，“我还没搞明白今晚到底是怎么回事，怎么说……”他看过车里熟悉的朋友们的脸，觉得天空之下，叫他温暖的人也好，叫他温暖的地方也好……世界是如此陌生，叫他在入狱初时能够支撑下去的友情，仿佛绳索勒紧他的喉咙。  
“……我累了。”他听见自己说，“很抱歉，但是……我可以先回格里莫广场12号么？”  
朋友们的脸在眼前模糊起来，耳边响起一阵轰鸣。哈利好一会儿才意识到是有人在叫他，他费力地睁开眼，德拉科的脸慢慢清晰起来。  
是了，他没有回格里莫广场12号。不对，他算是回去了一趟，但只是在门口站了一会儿，接着就到魔法部旁近的居民区撞运气。这运气撞得不错，他等了一个小时，哄走两个搭讪的女士两个搭讪的男士，和一个醉醺醺上来就动手动脚的男人，在遇到第三位女士的时候见到了马尔福。  
马尔福。梅林啊，他竟然来找马尔福，寒夜里待了一个小时都没改决定……  
“你别想再来一次。”这样想着，哈利翻了个身，喃喃道，“我累得要命，我警告你……”  
德拉科无奈地叹了口气。他一直没能睡踏实，闭上眼睛后曾经的回忆河流入海般灌进他的脑子。他很快就醒了，没用上一分钟就发现哈利的状况糟的要命。男孩在他怀里整个蜷了起来，眉头紧锁，梦呓不停，一只手紧紧按着腹部，看起来难受的很。德拉科用了几个检测咒语，咒语显示哈利正被梦魇和胃痛困扰，他猛然想到，自己见到哈利的时间和他出狱的时间间隔不长，这个家伙很可能没有吃饭就跑了过来。  
然而他叫不醒哈利。  
眼看着哈利翻了个身，继续蜷缩着，捂着胃入睡。德拉科叹了口气，小心地起床，给哈利掖好被子。他走进地下室，从储存魔药的架子上翻找片刻，拿着其中一瓶走了回来。哈利还在熟睡，德拉科小心地侧抬了他的脑袋，嘴对嘴把药喂进去。片刻后，看着哈利的眉头舒展开了，德拉科这才回到床上，重新把他搂进了怀里。  
德拉科感觉自己没有睡多久，身边的人就窸窸窣窣地爬了起来。他困倦地睁开眼，看见哈利右腿叠在左腿上坐在床边，慢条斯理地把昨晚洗澡时丢到一旁的德拉科的大衣披在肩膀上。  
“这就起来了？”德拉科慢慢坐起来，靠在床头。  
“睡不着了。”哈利耸了下肩膀，点了一根烟叼在嘴角。德拉科沉默地看着他吞云吐雾，裹着被子把一个烟灰缸从床头放到他的右手边。哈利弹了下烟灰，继续把烟叼着。两个人有一会儿谁都没说话，清晨的阳光铺洒进来，窗框的影子在哈利的脸颊上弯曲着。德拉科默默注视着哈利，突然道：“你啊，别逞强了。”  
哈利的动作僵住了，一截烟灰掉下来落在他腿上，该是烫的，他却毫无反应。德拉科坐起来，把烟灰拂去，从哈利手指间把烟拿下咬在了自己的嘴里。  
“你根本就不会抽烟。”他说，抬了哈利的下巴叫他看自己，“喏，这个样子，吸进去……看到了么？”  
哈利眨了眨眼。  
“我如果不抽烟可能就叫你懵过去了，可惜我抽烟。”德拉科把烟按灭在烟灰缸里，“你昨晚应该是不小心吸进去一些，挺到去洗澡的时候才在里面咳嗽，也是很能忍了。”  
哈利又眨了眨眼睛。  
“还有。”德拉科抬起手，摩挲着哈利脖子上一处红痕，“看着很老道的样子，好像你不是第一次一样……你知不知道自己的反应青涩紧张的过头了？”  
“好像你睡过很多人似的。”哈利把眼睛别开了。  
“你的反应太明显了，波特。”德拉科突然环住了哈利的腰。他从后面抱住哈利，低头去咬痕迹斑驳的脖子。哈利被突如其来的袭击搞得整个人都僵住了，德拉科的嘴唇贴上来，他脊背一直，要不是被搂着，人就已经蹿出去了。  
“看吧。”德拉科说，“有谁一心想做爱还总惦记着逃跑的？你昨晚故意选那样的姿势，就是不给自己留后路，不叫自己跑……我说对了没？”  
“说对了怎么样，斯莱特林加十分？”哈利嘲讽地说。  
“只是告诉我，为什么是我。”德拉科说，“你昨晚连饭都没吃就跑了过来，是不是？格兰杰和韦斯莱没去接你？”  
“就是他们告诉我你在这件事上出钱出力。”哈利又点了一根烟，这次只是点燃，“他们告诉我你用了一年时间上位，一年时间威逼魔法部上下……我不知道你干嘛这么做。”他低头看着烟头明灭，“但是我想……我毕竟受不来你的情，总要有个谢礼。可我现在什么都没有，那么，把死对头送上来给你羞辱是正确的。”  
“羞辱？”德拉科挑起眉毛，“你觉得这是羞辱？觉得我和你做这种事，是羞辱？”  
“不然呢？”哈利比他更吃惊地说，“马尔福，你要说你爱我不成？嘿，你多大了，信这个？”  
德拉科不说话了。他怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题，又不能说现在的哈利说出这样的话不合人设。  
“不过，有一件事我要通知你。”哈利把烟掐灭，扭过头，狡猾地对德拉科笑了，“既然你都知道了，我是第一次，而你睡过我——不好意思，请负责。”  
这次换德拉科针锋相对了。“你多大了，还要负责？”他说。  
“救世主就是格外矫情，有意见么？”哈利耸耸肩，“有意见憋着——不过，其实很划算的，我会做饭洗衣服，打扫房间也没问题，晚上还陪你睡。多划算啊，我敢说这是满足了你学生时代的所有幻想，让愚蠢的波特给你当牛做马，还有充气娃娃。”  
“我可没想过什么……充气娃娃。”德拉科拧着眉头说。  
“你竟然听得懂这个词。”哈利惊讶地说。  
“我在麻瓜界住了两年了。”德拉科说。  
哈利站了起来。他拢着德拉科的衣服，上下打量着他，慢慢扯出一个笑来。“两年。”他慢慢说，“不知道的以为你这是和我同甘共苦呢。”  
德拉科没有接话。他看着哈利的睫毛投下阴影映衬眼底乌青，那一点黑像是蔓延到他心里来。  
你怎么知道我不是想和你同甘共苦呢？  
他在心里说。  
你怎么知道我留在这里，不是想和你同甘共苦呢？  
“看着我干嘛。”哈利撇撇嘴，目光停在德拉科胯下，“难道你一大早——”他慢慢闭了嘴，过了一会儿自己嘀咕了一句“也不是不行”，就把大衣又一次扔到了地上。哈利跨坐到德拉科的大腿上，一只手搂住他的脖子，另一只手就要往他的裤子里探。德拉科赶紧按住了他，单薄睡衣不遮细瘦手腕，德拉科惊慌之下力气大了些，惹得哈利倒吸一口冷气。  
“抱歉。”德拉科匆匆收了手，一个翻转把哈利按在床上。然后他立刻站了起来，看也不看哈利，快速地进了浴室。哈利听着浴室门打开又关上，抬起被按痛的手腕看了看，把它压在自己的眼睛上。他无声地嘲笑自己，手捏成一个拳头，咬紧嘴唇，压抑着什么般浑身颤抖。过了一会儿，他平静下来了，维持姿势不变，深吸一口气大声道：“马尔福，我的朋友里没有在麻瓜界住的，我就在你这儿住下了——你家客房在哪儿？”  
浴室里半天才有人说话，德拉科的声音有些不稳，却仍然清晰地传了出来。  
“你就在这儿睡。”他说，“我下班后带你去对角巷，添几件衣服。”

TBC——


	4. Chapter 4

哈利就这么在德拉科家里住了下来。他有好几个理由，今天会告诉德拉科不想回魔法界，明天会告诉德拉科副部长你位高权重睡过我了可要保护好我。  
德拉科按照说好的，带着哈利去对角巷添了几件应季的衣服和一套睡衣——哈利坚持只要一套，坦然自若地说需要换洗的时候就穿德拉科的。脱凡成衣店的老板认出了哈利，他热情地和哈利握手，给他们免了单，还送了一件厚实的外套。之后，哈利的秘密出狱就不是秘密了。  
哈利自己倒是不甚在意，反正没人摸得着德拉科的住处。他每天早上被德拉科叫起来吃饭，中午给自己做饭，晚上等德拉科给他做饭。他日常的娱乐是调戏——或者说挑逗——德拉科，看着对方一脸清心寡欲就想笑。入夜后他会和德拉科躺在一张床上，第二天早上发现自己在德拉科怀里。德拉科坚持是哈利自己滚进来的，哈利就拢一拢身上德拉科的睡衣，对他暧昧地笑。是的，哈利还在穿德拉科的睡衣，尽管他确实有自己的睡衣了，但目前为止还没有派上过用场。  
德拉科其实也不怎么在意。他需要出办公室的机会不多，没事干了就等着回家，只有上班下班会被魔法部的人偷偷打量。只是哈利的朋友们叫他有点儿心烦，罗恩两次踹了他办公室门，气势汹汹叫他把哈利放回去。德拉科能怎么办，德拉科好言好语——其实是冷嘲热讽——地说哈利是自愿住他家的。最后他把地址丢给罗恩，告诉他可以去门口跟哈利说话。罗恩气地拔魔杖，幸好赫敏跟着一起来的，按住了他。格兰杰小姐审视地看着德拉科，半天从地上捡起了写着地址的纸条，一言不发地离开了。这就导致，德拉科有一天下班回家，发现了来找哈利的格兰杰小姐。  
那时候天已经冷了，落叶飘飘忽忽地铺满地面。德拉科用一个隐形咒光明正大站在赫敏和哈利不远处，看他们两个谈话，并且对哈利单薄的衣服皱眉头。  
“你不回去么？”他听见赫敏问，“如果不愿意回格里莫广场12号，哈利，你知道陋居永远欢迎你……”  
“我给韦斯莱家添的麻烦已经太多了。”哈利说，“韦斯莱夫人请我我都不好意思过去。”  
“可是……”赫敏脸上露出为难的神色，“哈利，你在这里……”  
“我在这里给马尔福添麻烦。”哈利笑了笑，“我觉得挺好的。”  
“不是。”赫敏深吸了一口气，“你知不知道，因为之前你和马尔福一起去对角巷，有媒体拿这件事大做文章，他们说……说你是被马尔福……”  
“说我是被马尔福包养的。”哈利轻松地说，“我知道，卢娜的唱唱反调上也有这样的文章。怎么了？”  
赫敏抿紧了嘴唇打量自己的老朋友。她的老朋友和从前判若两人，好像是两年的牢狱生活结束一下子释放的过头。她不能说看到这样开朗的、坚强的、不在乎流言蜚语的哈利不好，可她总觉得不对劲。哈利面对这样轻贱他的报道给出这样无所谓的反应，看起来不像不在乎，更像听着无关的人的事，或者……觉得这就是事实。  
“哈利。”赫敏缓慢地组织着语言，“你知不知道你……”  
“我知道什么？”哈利打断了她的话，“赫敏，我知道你在想什么。你觉得我现在这样太无所谓，你觉得我好像是承认这样的事实，对不对？”  
赫敏神色复杂地看着他。  
“我当然会觉得这就是事实。”哈利说，“你知道我在这里做什么？我吃他的，住他的，穿他的——哦，不能说穿他的，其实我有别的衣服，但是我没有穿。我每天穿着他的睡衣待在他的家里等他回来，试图勾引他和我上床——这不是被包养的状态是什么？”  
“哈利——”赫敏看起来像是被人掐住了脖子。她看着近在咫尺的友人，这是自哈利出狱后他们第二次见面，第一次谈话。她敏锐地察觉到哈利内心千疮百孔，比她预想到的情况糟糕太多。他比五年级觉得自己会害人而躲避朋友更糟糕，他放弃了爱，放弃了自己。  
“我把魔杖埋在了格里莫广场12号的院子里。”哈利靠着门框说，“你明白我的意思吧？我受够了。说句实话，你以为我现在还会在乎什么其他的事情么？我该对得起自己了。”他说到这里脸上的微笑终于真切了一些，赫敏眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，恍惚自己看到的是找到自己说要合作的德拉科。她一下子明白了什么，两年来压在心底的对德拉科的怀疑，学生时期观察到的那些虚晃的真实，一下子都浮了上来。她不自觉地压低了声音，轻轻地，像是怕打碎梦境一样说话了。  
“哈利，你对马尔福，你是不是……”  
“我不是。”哈利快速地说，“我没有喜欢他，我只是……报恩，报恩你知道吧？他帮了大忙，不是么？我只是报恩。”顿了顿，他又说到，“再说，你难道以为我会到马尔福这儿来找爱？别开玩笑了吧。”  
“可——”  
“我只是想自私。”哈利再次打断赫敏的话，“我只是……只是想自私了，赫敏。”他低下头，看着自己的拖鞋，“别叫我解释了，成么？我说不明白。那天我站在格里莫广场12号门口，不想进去，也不知道去哪儿。魔杖拿在手里烫的我心烦，我把它埋了，埋之前变了衣服，也短暂地遮了脸，然后坐骑士公交车到魔法部。我撞运气正好碰上了他，我也不知道为什么这么想见他……”  
赫敏轻轻地握住了哈利的手，感觉到一滴灼热砸在她的手背。  
“可能是因为他从没爱过我。”哈利轻轻地说，“他没爱过我，没给过我爱，没有背叛过我……所以我逃了过来。”他仰起脸，吸了吸鼻子，叫阳光蒸发酸涩的泪意。  
“我是逃来的，赫敏。”他说，“我一直主动地、被动地迎着命运而上，现在我逃了，逃到敌人这里……很可笑吧？可是这不是爱。”他强调，不知道是在说服谁，“爱不会比性持久，断开爱关系不会比断开性关系轻松。”  
“这不是爱。”哈利又强调了一次，“我没有爱他，正如他没有爱我。他上我可能只是觉得一时好玩，而我那个晚上……实在有些冷。”  
德拉科站在他们咫尺之处，沉默地听完了全部对话。半小时后他假装刚刚下班回到家，像往常一样轻柔地斥责哈利应该多穿一件衣服，应该穿上拖鞋，然后帮他披上衣服，帮他穿上拖鞋。哈利笑嘻嘻地看着他，任他把自己裹厚实，脸上瞧不出一点儿半小时前的沉寂。德拉科做了饭，饭后再去洗碗。哈利百无聊赖地按着遥控器换台，刻意停在一个电影床戏的部分，挑衅地看着擦手走出厨房的德拉科。  
德拉科关掉了电视。  
“去洗澡。”他揉乱哈利的头发，慢吞吞地说，“我在床上等你。”  
当晚是他们第二次做爱。哈利感觉这个晚上的德拉科和第一次的时候不一样，他的细致温柔格外磨人，并且频繁地想要亲吻自己。他们做了比第一次要久，结束后哈利筋疲力尽地靠在德拉科怀里，被他抱到浴室。得益于在德拉科家的生活，哈利看起来健康了些，他依然清瘦，但总不像他说的那样像个噩梦。他们一起泡在浴缸里，温热的水叫哈利昏昏欲睡。半梦半醒间，他听到德拉科轻声问他：“明天和我一起去魔法部，好么？”  
“去那儿干嘛？”哈利强打起精神说，“我不想去那个鬼地方，我对那儿一点儿好回忆都没有。”  
“你知道，最近报纸说的不太好听。”德拉科斟酌着说，“我看了你订的那期唱唱反调……”  
“说的也没有完全错。”哈利懒懒地动了动手，激起一点小水花。  
“可我想……和他们介绍你是我的男朋友。”德拉科说，“嗯……你觉得怎么样？”  
哈利沉默了。他沉默的有点久，久到德拉科以为他睡着了，才开口说话。  
“行啊。”哈利说，“这样你名声也好听点——副部长包养救世主还是太难听了，是吧？我无所谓，反正，你知道我们是什么关系，对吧？”  
德拉科无声地抱住了哈利。  
对，我知道我们是什么关系。  
他在心里说。  
我们之间的关系，是你爱我却不再信任所有爱，是我爱你，终于有了机会却不知道该怎样让你相信。就像‘我在心里说’，波特——哈利，我有很多想你听到的话，都是在心里说。  
“明天你能叫我教名么？”德拉科慢慢说，“我也喊你哈利，这样真实一点，你觉得怎么样？”  
哈利又是半天没有说话。等到德拉科几乎确认他睡着了，把他抱出浴缸，他才在水声中回答了这个问题。那语气轻飘飘的，不知道是不在乎还是太在乎。回答撞上潮湿的墙壁，顺着水珠坠到地面瓷砖，往下水道去。  
哈利说：“好啊，德拉科。”

TBC——


	5. Chapter 5

魔法部今天有贵宾，贵到魔法部部长闻讯而来，亲自迎接。贵宾一直懒懒地挂在魔法部副部长的肩膀上，走过路过看过的人无不惊掉下巴。哈利·波特杀了伏地魔以后，他和在校死对头庭上帮一手的德拉科·马尔福的故事也是广为人道。此时，看见哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福亲密无间的样子，再加上连日来诸多小报八卦加成，以及两人完全不遮掩的脖子上的痕迹，就算已经知道情况的罗恩也差点把眼珠子瞪出来。  
他们是在副部长办公室门口见到的部长，拉斯特·易克斯汀脸色并不好看，但还是在围观群众的注视下挤出一脸亲切笑容。他对着哈利伸出手，刚要说点什么，就见哈利热情地迎了上来。  
“这不是易克斯汀先生么！”哈利高兴地说，“这两年部长的位置坐的怎么样？去和摄魂怪谈判的时候没被强吻么？哎呀，说起来，还没感谢两年牢狱之灾啊！”  
易克斯汀的嘴角十分不亲切地抽搐起来。哈利对他笑了笑，放开手，嫌弃地在他袍子上擦了擦，转头对德拉科道：“我累了，我们不进去么？”  
“这就进去。”德拉科眼里挂着笑，面上还是很正经的样子，“部长，失陪。”  
“我再说一句，耽误一点时间。”易克斯汀往前迈了一步，用脚挡住门。他稍稍躬下身，这样就正好看着哈利的眼睛。他用只有三个人听清的声音道：“波特先生，我不知道您是用怎样的手段叫马尔福副部长站在你这一边，但我必须告诉你，不要以为爬上了他的床能够影响到我。”  
德拉科猛地把门一拉，易克斯汀被力道撞了一下，站立不稳，差点摔倒。  
“这不是影响到你了？”哈利嗤笑一声，就着德拉科开门的姿势往他怀里一靠，“易克斯汀部长，你先自己掂量清楚。你所担心的愚蠢的问题，我会不会依仗名声篡你的位……想明白，这是我要不要，不是你给不给的问题。如果你觉得德拉科能在这件事上起到推波助澜的作用，你也可以试试爬上德拉科的床啊。”  
“你是开玩笑的。”德拉科把开门的胳膊弯向胸膛，搂着哈利在他脸上吻了一下。  
“当然。”哈利稍稍抬头，也亲吻德拉科的脸颊，“你的品味最糟糕也就到我这儿了，不是么？”  
“以马尔福的标准来说，你的头发确实是个灾难。”德拉科揉了揉哈利的脑袋，把他往办公室里推了推。他最后看了一眼易克斯汀，假笑到：“部长还有什么事么？”  
“我想想。”易克斯汀用阴鸷的目光看着哈利，慢慢道，“恭喜波特先生出狱。”  
“承受不起。”哈利头也不回地摆了摆手，径直在德拉科办公桌前的椅子上坐了。他转了半圈，面朝窗户背朝门。德拉科也不再理会易克斯汀，他毫不留情地走进办公室关上门，脱下外套挂在衣架上，走到哈利面前去。  
“稍微解气了？”德拉科两手撑着转椅扶手，把哈利整个罩住，“看到你拿出当年怼我的气势骂易克斯汀，我可是挺高兴的。”  
“少来了。”哈利曲起膝盖撞了德拉科一下，“你今天一天都在这里待着？”  
“我不像韦斯莱和格兰杰他们那样忙，只要批批文件就行。”德拉科对桌子抬了下下巴，“而且托你的福，易克斯汀现在也不敢把太多事情分给我，我也就是来报个到。”  
“所以我是来干嘛的？”哈利挑了下眉毛，“跟你转一圈？”  
“我们可以做点别的。”德拉科暗示地说，手已经不规矩地摸上了哈利的大腿。哈利狐疑地看着德拉科，慢吞吞道：“这可是你办公室……我腰还疼着呢。”  
“不会太过分的。”德拉科保证般说了一句，把哈利抱起来，叫他坐在桌子上。然后他把转椅转过来重新面对桌子，坐了下去。  
“你这张破桌子硬的要死。”哈利抱怨般拍了拍桌子，准备躺下，德拉科却拽住了他。  
“坐好。”德拉科按住哈利，伸手去解他的腰带。  
“嘿，等等。”哈利总算是搞明白德拉科想做什么了，“你不是要——”  
“嘘——”德拉科安抚地抚摸着哈利的大腿，解开他的腰带，然后是扣子，最后是拉链。他隔着内裤亲吻哈利蛰伏两腿间的东西，用牙齿咬住内裤边缘把它拉低，叫哈利那处整个暴露在眼前。  
“德拉——马、马尔福！”哈利几乎是尖叫了起来。  
“安静点。”德拉科对办公室用了一个静音咒，接着不顾哈利的挣扎，从他顶端一点点开始品尝。哈利本就没从昨晚的欢爱中缓过来，挣扎几次后已是无力。他甚至不自觉地将腿敞得更开，手也按在德拉科的脑袋上。他手指紧绷，难耐地抚着德拉科的头发，在后者用喉咙和他打招呼的时候紧紧扣着他的头皮。  
这他妈是马尔福么？  
哈利咬着手指想。  
是做过第一次后一直到昨天晚上之前自己怎么挑逗勾引也不肯碰自己的那个德拉科·马尔福？  
“马尔福？马尔福？”门口突然传来罗恩的声音，哈利浑身一抖，下意识挺了腰。德拉科被这一下顶的挺难受，他惩罚般用牙齿厮磨着口中的柱体，哈利呜咽几声，更紧地咬着自己的手指不叫声音泄露出来，另一只手不自觉用力抓紧了德拉科的头发，射了出来。这时候德拉科才肯放过哈利，他站起身，安抚地吻去哈利脸上因为羞耻滑过的泪水，再把哈利揽进怀里，用空着的手摸出魔杖加固门上的防御和静音咒。  
“没人能听见。”德拉科柔声说，轻轻拍了拍哈利的脸，“看着我，哈利。”  
“……什么？”哈利哽咽着问。  
“看着我。”德拉科重复了一次，两手捧着哈利的脸，轻吻他的嘴唇，“听着，我想在这里和你做，我想以后不在你身边也能想起你。我坐在这里办公，眼前是文件，脑袋里却是你为我盛开的样子……”  
哈利眨眨眼，朦胧的泪水慢慢散去了。  
“你明白我的意思么？”德拉科轻声说，“我爱你，哈利。如我为你攀上高位，如我想尽办法救你出来……我不是为了报答你在火场里救我或者为马尔福家脱罪，也不是想叫你送上门来给我羞辱。我这样做只有一个原因——我爱你。”  
哈利没有应声。他打心底不相信这句话，他被几乎全世界背叛过，怎么可能现在相信情潮翻涌时候的甜言蜜语。哈利把被泪水模糊的眼镜摘下来扔到一边，凑上前咬住了德拉科的嘴唇。他挣扎着站到了地上，又把德拉科推进椅子。  
“哈利。”德拉科轻轻唤了一声。哈利摇摇头，胡乱地扯下自己的裤子，捎带手也把德拉科的裤子褪到了膝盖。敲门声更大了，哈利毫不理会。他跪到德拉科两腿间，一只手往后探开扩自己，下巴一抬就要触碰德拉科正坚硬的炙热。  
“哈利！”德拉科强硬地把他拽起来，叫他坐到了自己腿上。  
“你不想要么？”蒙着一层水雾的绿眼睛直勾勾地看着德拉科，“你有反应，你不想要么？”  
“不是这样的。”德拉科攥着哈利的手，轻轻亲吻他的手指，“哈利……不是性关系，是爱的关系，明白么？”  
“我明不明白跟你有什么关系！”哈利喊了出来，“马尔福，轮不到你来给我上这一课——唔！”柔软的嘴唇覆盖上来，亲吻的力道却是凶猛的。德拉科这次是把哈利按在桌子上了，他动作凶猛，力道却很温柔。哈利的后穴还没从昨夜温存中缓过来，德拉科小心地进入，却被一个用力推下了桌子。他们一起摔在地上，还保持着连接的状态。哈利痛得不轻，膝盖也红了一片，半天才缓过劲儿来。然后，不等德拉科将他推开查看，哈利自己动了起来，一下一下用力地让德拉科贯穿自己。他的喘息呻吟破碎好像哭泣，疼痛和快感一并麻木。高潮来临的漆黑眩晕时，他感觉到滚烫的液体砸进自己的脖颈。  
是谁在哭？  
哈利茫然地眨眨眼，意味不明的泪水慢慢滑下。  
他才叫眼泪落下，所以刚才是德拉科么？可是德拉科为什么……凭什么……明明他，哈利·波特，他都没有……不是么？  
没有时间去想，熟悉的药水由另一张嘴渡来。哈利呛咳几声，睡眠魔药唤醒他所有的疲惫，他脑袋一耷，抵着德拉科的肩膀坠入了梦乡。德拉科沉默地抱着哈利，片刻后将自己抽出，小心地将两人简单清理。他一言不发地给哈利和自己穿好衣服，再把哈利安置在沙发上，收拾了现场，这才打开被敲了许久的门。  
“你在里面搞什么啊？”罗恩试图往里看，“哈利呢？”  
“睡着了。”德拉科看着罗恩吃了蟑螂堆一样的表情，慢慢道，“什么事？”  
“……也没什么。”罗恩把目光从办公室挪开，“赫敏叫我来问问，这周末方不方便我们上门拜访。”  
德拉科回头看了一眼蜷在沙发上的哈利，男孩缩在他的大衣下，紧紧巴巴的一团，熟睡中也提防着整个世界。  
“行。”德拉科把视线收了回来，“我想想，今天是周四，周五当然也没空……周六中午，我和哈利在家里等你们。”  
“……听你这么说我还是觉得胃里难受。”罗恩瞪着眼睛看看天花板，在德拉科要把门关上的时候先一步用脚卡住了门。“你等等，我还有话想跟你说。”他看了看沙发上的影子，小声道，“出来说。”  
德拉科整了整领带，算是默认了谈话。他走出办公室，小心地关上门，再加上一个静音咒，又走远了点，这才示意罗恩可以说话。  
“……你对他真的挺好，是吧？”罗恩踌躇着说，“那个……我不知道……赫敏和我说，你是……你是么？”  
“看来你不会说完整的句子。”德拉科嘲讽地说。  
“嘿，别这样，我们现在是可以和平一会儿的关系。”罗恩做了个停战的手势，“好吧，我真不愿意承认这个……你……你爱哈利，是么？”  
“我爱哈利。”德拉科喃喃重复着，转过头去看办公室的门，“我爱哈利，有什么用呢？我以前有多嘲笑他相信这个破东西，现在就多希望他能够再相信一次。”  
“嗯……总比你不爱他强，是不是？”罗恩不情不愿地说，“毕竟，他出来以后的第一件事就是去找你，甚至……咳，不是么。”  
德拉科瞥了罗恩一眼。“真让人惊讶。”他说，“你现在说出的有脑子的话越来越多了。”  
“马尔福！”罗恩深吸一口气，“我不和你吵，该死，你这张破嘴真的是……”  
“我这张破嘴有人喜欢。”德拉科哼了一声，“不劳费心。”  
罗恩的眼睛瞪大了。“什么——？你不是——你是说——哦，该死！”他懊恼地踢了一下墙，“我就不该要求来看看……”  
“你来看看什么？”德拉科靠着墙，漫不经心地说，“听着，韦斯莱，我不需要向你保证任何事。”罗恩猛地站直了，直直看着德拉科。  
“我不需要向你、格兰杰、你们这些所有哈利的朋友保证任何事。”德拉科慢慢地说，“只是出于我个人，出于德拉科·马尔福，我会做所有我能做的。”  
有一会儿没人说话，片刻，罗恩递了一支烟过来。德拉科摇摇头拒绝，罗恩就把那根烟收回去别在耳朵上，点燃自己叼着的那根。  
“我记得你抽烟。”罗恩在烟雾腾腾中说。  
“我见到哈利的时候，他在抽烟。”德拉科说。  
“哈利？抽烟？”罗恩惊讶地说，“不可能，哈利不会抽烟。”  
“对，他不会。”德拉科点了点头，“所以我现在不抽烟了。”他再次整了整领带，抽出魔杖解决了身上沾染的烟味，轻轻打开办公室的门，走了进去。  
这一天哈利醒来的时候天已经黑了，他浑身都痛，从蜷缩的状态舒展开来能听到骨头发出响声。他默许德拉科抱着他回了那栋二层小楼，到家后再由着他给自己上药，两人一个字也没提今天的事情。晚上的时候哈利依然在德拉科的床上躺着，德拉科搂住他，他却不如以往睡得安稳。最后他起身想要换个房间，德拉科却先他一步从床上爬起离开。黑暗中哈利抱着德拉科的枕头，把脸深深地埋进去，仿佛窒息。

TBC——


	6. Chapter 6

周六中午，赫敏和罗恩准时来拜访。哈利给他们开的门，告诉他们德拉科在厨房忙，领着他们到客厅坐下。趁着厨房里德拉科菜刀碰菜板，赫敏小心地问到：“哈利，你和马尔福……你们怎么了么？”  
“在性和爱的问题上有点儿谈崩了。”哈利轻描淡写地说，“怎么问这个？”  
“没什么，就是你……今天换衣服了。”赫敏说。  
“德拉——我是说马尔福那一套洗了。”哈利顿了顿，笑到，“我也不能一直穿他的吧？”  
赫敏没有说话。过了一会儿德拉科从厨房出来了，他把最后一道菜摆到桌面示意他们先吃，自己走进旁边一间屋子去换衣服。赫敏看看楼梯，再看看德拉科进去的房间，再看看坐在沙发上不动的哈利。  
“你不吃么？”她问。  
“没什么胃口。”哈利摆摆手，站了起来，“我先上楼，你们吃着。”他说着就往楼梯上走，脚步匆匆，好像要逃过德拉科开门的声音一样。  
“哈利！”赫敏喊了一声。她的声音因为急促而尖利，哈利没有停下脚步反而走的更快了些。  
“我找到了幕后黑手！”赫敏更大声地说，语气已经哽咽了，“你听我说，好不好？”  
哈利站住了脚步。他慢慢地转过身，看到赫敏强撑着桌子站立。勉强扯出一个笑，哈利听见仿佛不是自己的声音说：“我还以为你又要劝我去陋居住呢。”他踉跄地往下走了几步，没好完全的膝盖一疼，叫他脚下不稳。罗恩立刻就要来扶，德拉科却比他更快，三步并作两步就冲上了楼梯。  
“……我没事。”哈利低着头，按着楼梯扶手站直了。德拉科试探着要扶他，他摇摇脑袋，自己一点一点挪了下去。  
“什么幕后黑手？”哈利靠着楼梯口的墙问，“你说的是我这件事么？”  
“我就是想来说这件事的。”赫敏急切地说，“我凌晨才确认消息，原本真的只是想来看看你，再进一步确认一下——”  
“说重点。”哈利声音有些发颤。  
“不是你以为的那样。”赫敏看上去要哭出来了，罗恩手足无措地揽着她，“不是你以为的整个巫师界，不是民众……哈利，两年里我们一直想办法救你出来，你出狱那天我们说的都是真的……绝大多数的民众都站在我们这一边，保加利亚、法国、美国……很多外国友人联名要求放你出来，甚至给易克斯汀寄吼叫信……”  
哈利好像没听懂，只是呆呆地站着。  
“不是你以为的那样。”赫敏又重复了一次，她推开罗恩，绕过桌子，直扑到哈利旁边，抱住了他。“我才知道有人一直在给你错误的消息，告诉你整个巫师界都对你不闻不问、弃如敝履……告诉你我们在魔法部顺风顺水，给易克斯汀帮忙……不是这样的，不是这样的……我带了这两年所有的报纸杂志来，哈利，你看看，求求你，求求你……”女孩泣不成声，妆容一塌糊涂，“求求你再信一次，好不好？信最后这一次，好不好？”  
哈利没有说话。他想起自己的在阿兹卡班的收到的那些消息，他想起自己微笑面对每一个来看他的朋友，不告诉他们摄魂怪叫他更难熬。他在阿兹卡班里不是无望而是绝望，他所知道的，是他已经被整个世界放逐。他揣着过往岌岌可危的温暖和老朋友们见面，他微笑后是对背叛的冷漠。我们不能说哈利不信任自己的朋友，只是有些东西没人告知，再一直被刻意偏颇，谁都会动摇自己的信任。他把那些令他浑身冰冷的消息撕碎，他依然等待朋友们的到来，他从来、从来没有告诉过自己的朋友们，他们离开之后，摄魂怪有多么难熬。  
“是谁。”听到德拉科的声音，哈利感觉自己被一整个地抱住了。他这才发现不知不觉中，他贴着墙蹲下、蜷缩了起来，紧紧的，膝盖痛到麻木。赫敏跪在他旁边，捂着脸哭泣，罗恩手足无措地抚着她的后背。  
“格兰杰，是谁。”他听到德拉科声音里蕴藏着危险的风暴，他感觉到拥抱自己的怀抱温暖，拥抱他的人胸口传来心疼的跳动频率。  
“康斯·比瑞特（Conspirator）。”赫敏轻声说。  
哈利知道这个人。  
康斯·比瑞特是负责看守他的傲罗，他总是给哈利带来外界的消息，当着他的面大骂拉斯特·易克斯汀是个卑鄙无耻的人。他是一个看起来很亲厚的人，对哈利很好，每周的新鲜食材是他亲自送来，天冷的时候会给哈利的房间多用几个保暖咒。甚至于，哈利第一次放风被食死徒袭击，就是这个人帮了他。  
“康斯·比瑞特是一个被判无罪的食死徒，在战争时期，他是乌姆里奇的直系。”赫敏慢慢地说，“我注意到他，是因为那天在魔法部他对我打招呼……我查了他的履历，他到阿兹卡班就职和哈利入狱只是前后脚的时间，哈利一离开阿兹卡班，紧接着，他也出来了。”赫敏抿了抿嘴唇，自责地说，“都怪我，我最开始没有查清楚，就请他把外界的消息告诉哈利……他把我们要他给哈利的报纸、杂志、我们所有努力的证据全都更换了，哈利没有魔杖，没法儿检测……他尽数告诉哈利错误的消息，说……说整个巫师界甚至不再有人记得他，说我们已经为拉斯特·易克斯汀效力……”  
哈利翻着赫敏复制成双的资料，一言不发。照片上的男人带着亲切和善的笑容，只是看着这张笑脸，谁也想不到他有着食死徒的疯狂和乌姆里奇的残忍，以及，两者相同的，把哈利·波特逼上绝路的希望。  
“他现在是突克·拉博瑞的挂名助手，对外宣称是高官家的朋友来实习。他当然和易克斯汀以及拉博瑞不谋而合，康斯·比瑞特想要……想要折磨哈利，易克斯汀和拉博瑞凭着战后慈善爬上现在的位置，哈利对于他们来说是非常有力的竞争对手。战争刚刚结束的时候他们就在四散谣言，利用民众战后的恐惧心理，逼哈利……同意进阿兹卡班。”赫敏攥紧了拳头，小心地看着哈利，“我查到一些蛛丝马迹，易克斯汀的意思是直接叫你死在阿兹卡班，但是比瑞特，他执意想折磨你，所以才……”  
哈利没有说话。他过了好一阵子才放下手里的资料，赫敏说的话和罗恩的愤慨他总共也没听进去几个字。有那么一会儿，哈利不清楚自己为什么坐在这里，他茫然地撑着桌子站起来，茫然地看过罗恩、赫敏、和德拉科的脸。过大的信息量叫他头疼，叫他站立不稳。德拉科紧跟着他站了起来，扶住了他，下意识的，哈利揪住了德拉科的衣服。  
“你今晚陪我睡，好么？”他听到自己说，“德拉科，我好冷。”  
他真的好冷。他以前觉得自己头十一年活的没有自己很蠢，前十八年都活在预言里很可笑，现在他发现自己到目前为止的二十年都这么荒唐。哈利不知道赫敏和罗恩是什么时候离开的，不知道自己什么时候和德拉科上了楼，不知道自己什么时候堕入梦境。他一直被寒冷围绕着，仿佛溺水呼吸艰难，埋藏海下的冰山从内里崩裂炸开，击打在他身上叫人体无完肤。终于有哪里来了一点光亮，从他眼前的深沉黑暗中扯出一丝希望。他于是挣扎了，疲惫地、努力地、挣扎了。可是他还在下坠，无休无止的，越挣扎越无望，越无望越绝望。  
他会怎么样呢？  
会有人……救他么？  
正想着，一双温暖的手托住了他，接着是一个温暖的怀抱，再接着是温暖的嘴唇。哈利茫然地睁开眼，晨光中德拉科眉眼间的担忧毫无遮掩。他怔怔看了片刻，看到眼睛发酸，看到德拉科越发焦急，才终于找回自己的声音。  
“你能帮我个忙么？”哈利听到自己说，“我的魔杖，我把它埋在格里莫广场12号门口的地方……你能不能帮帮我，把它找回来？”  
德拉科用一个吻回答了他。这个吻带着绝处逢生般的狂喜和温柔缱绻的心疼，带着太沉重太厚重的爱，叫哈利在唇舌纠缠中喘不过气来。他没有闭眼，把德拉科的脸看得清清楚楚。他看见阳光在德拉科的发梢和睫毛跳跃，那点温暖落进他的眼睛，从他的胸口蔓延到自己的胸口。哈利突然有失声痛哭的冲动，但是他忍住了，在彻底无法呼吸的时候推开了德拉科。  
“我饿了。”哈利一边盯着窗户一边说，刚才就是那里放了阳光进来，叫那点金色从德拉科的发梢落到他心里。  
“早饭后我就去给你拿魔杖。”德拉科轻声说，“顺便……格兰杰叫我问你，她可以找人帮你忙么？”  
哈利眨了眨眼，现在窗外的阳光已经在他心里活跃起来了。“好啊。”他说。  
德拉科微笑起来，他再次亲吻哈利，柔声道：“你肯定不知道你现在笑得有多叫我高兴。”

TBC——


	7. Chapter 7

康斯·比瑞特离开魔法部的时候，还看着最新出的八卦小报心里高兴。这份报道用尽恶意揣测救世主的一切行为，黑巫师论，爬上前食死徒的床的阴谋企图……他简直要笑出来了，因此完全没注意到眼前站了人，并且一头撞了上去。  
“真是抱歉，我没看路。”比瑞特把报纸折叠了一下，歉意地抬起头，卢娜·洛夫古德歪着脑袋，像打量什么新奇的动物一样看着他。  
“洛夫古德小姐？”比瑞特一脸惊讶的样子，“您可是很少来魔法部呀。”  
“我是不愿意来，这里太乱了。”卢娜轻飘飘地说，“到处都是骚扰牤，总是叫人的脑子里有糊涂的想法，您知道的。”  
“是啊，是啊。”比瑞特笑着说，“不知道您今天来这里有什么事？”  
“唱唱反调想出一期新的报道。”卢娜露出一个梦幻般的笑，“当然，关于哈利……比瑞特先生，哈利在阿兹卡班的时候一直承蒙您的照顾，不知道您有没有喝茶的时间呀？”  
“当然，当然。”比瑞特连连点头，“乐意效劳，洛夫古德小姐。我们返回魔法部去么？还是找个别的地方？”  
“在外面聊聊吧。”卢娜行礼般点了下头，“我知道一家不错的咖啡店，可以么？”  
“哪有拒绝的道理呢？”比瑞特把报纸塞进公文包里，对卢娜比了个“请”的手势。  
他们走了挺长一段时间，走的越来越偏。但是比瑞特没有在意，他研究过救世主身边的人，这个卢娜·洛夫古德在校期间就是出了名的疯姑娘，做事情说话总是神神叨叨的。他们又走了大概五分钟，卢娜突然停下了脚步。比瑞特刚刚摆好笑脸，就见卢娜背着手，抬着脑袋，高兴地说：“交给你们啦！”一阵钝痛，比瑞特感到自己的脑袋被什么东西击中了。来人下手特别狠，他紧紧是站了一秒没有立刻因为疼痛和晕眩倒下去，那人就砸了他第二次。比瑞特在心里指天骂地，然而没有卵用，他眼前一黑，神秘的袭击者们露出一模一样的笑脸，颠了颠手里的球棍。  
“可逮着他了。”弗雷德说。  
“蹲了他三天，倒是自己做贼心虚，把尾巴扫的干干净净。”乔治说。  
“看他贼眉鼠眼的样子，我们的小哈利肯定是被阿兹卡班折磨坏了，竟然觉得他和善。”弗雷德说。  
“可能摄魂怪会看他挺和善吧。”乔治抬起头来，看了看卢娜，“辛苦啦，疯姑娘。”  
“只是走一会儿而已。”卢娜稍稍弯腰，打量着晕倒的比瑞特，从他头上仔细地拔下一根头发，“要找弯角鼾兽需要走更多的路，这不算什么。”她抬起脚，轻轻踢了踢比瑞特，道，“事情结束以后，别忘了告诉我一声。”  
“放心！”双胞胎异口同声地说，同时消失在了这处偏僻之地。  
“啪！”幻影显形的声音接连响起，老朋友们整装待发走进德拉科的书房。男孩——他到现在还是男孩——用一半臀部侧坐在桌子上，长腿伸展着，右脚半边脚掌触地，左脚脚尖点地。哈利左手撑着桌子，右手拿着一杯黄油啤酒。见到老朋友们走进来，他的动作停顿片刻，然后将酒杯沉了一点，侧过脸来，对他们微笑。他刘海微微散乱，阳光自由地穿过缝隙照亮额头伤疤。哈利把酒杯举了举，一个致敬的模样，朗声道：  
“好久不见。”  
德拉科坐在桌子边，一只手撑着脸，稍稍侧头看着哈利的背影。他这几天休息的好些了，晚上睡得安稳不少，黑眼圈下去不少，脸色健康不少。许是注意到德拉科的视线，哈利从老朋友们的七嘴八舌中抽出时间，扭头对他笑了笑。  
“弗雷德和乔治已经带人把他制住了。”金妮说，“赫敏、罗恩、珀西和纳威也都过去了。”  
“我们现在就出发么？”秋有几分急切地问，德拉科飞快地看了她一眼。  
“如果德拉科说可以的话，我们就出发。”哈利笑着说，“毕竟那是马尔福庄园周边的森林，马尔福先生和夫人离开了英国，我们应该问过它现在主人的意见，是不是？”  
“不是说了随你去？”德拉科站起来，挤开哈利身边的人，揽住他的肩膀，在他脸颊上亲了一下。“去吧，我随后就到。”他说。  
“好。”哈利笑了笑，和几个朋友一起离开。等到幻影移形的爆响结束，被突然扯了袖子示意留下的金妮和秋都抱着肩膀看着德拉科。  
“副部长有何贵干？”金妮问。  
“只是想说明一点问题。”德拉科把自己的衣领扯低了些，叫她们看上面唯一一块还有迹可循的红印。  
金妮翻了个白眼，秋扑哧一声笑了出来。  
“你是不是想得太多了？”秋说。  
“你是在暗示哈利没有给我吸引到这么多情敌？”德拉科眉毛一挑。  
“这可不是我们的意思。”金妮用魔杖绕了绕头发，“成吧，罗恩和赫敏给你作保了……听着，马尔福。”她严肃地说，“我不能说我现在不爱哈利了。”德拉科危险地眯起眼睛，“但是我——勉强带上秋，我们清楚哈利现在需要的不是我们。”  
“尤其是我。”秋耸了下肩膀，“那一阵过去以后，稍微想一想我就发现我和哈利并不是合得来的类型。”  
“但那个时候我已经站在哈利身边了。”金妮眼睛都不眨地说，语气有些低落，“接着我就永远失去了他，我们没来得及复合，之后他避而不谈……那时候我就知道，他心里有一个答案，这答案不是我。”  
“所以是我？”德拉科明知故问。  
“他来找你了。”金妮轻声说，“他在这样的情况下，唯一愿意汲取一点温暖的地方，是你这里。”  
“别以为我们会和你争抢他。”秋摇了摇头，“金妮可能是现在时，但是我的话，我爱过他，就希望他好，对不对？”  
德拉科看着眼前的两个叫他嫉妒一时的女孩儿，慢慢提了唇角，假笑着不紧不慢道：“既然你们有这样清楚的认知和这么诚恳的祝福，我就不感谢你们把他让给我了。”  
金妮和秋一起深吸了一口气。片刻后，秋重重吐出一口气离开了，金妮对德拉科比了比魔杖，示意了一个蝙蝠精咒。德拉科缩了缩脖子，抢在金妮之前到了马尔福庄园的森林。约定地点里，弗雷德和乔治正轮番读着那份胡编乱造哈利的报道笑得前仰后合。看到最后的人也来了，双胞胎一起对报纸扔了一个四分五裂，让出了身后被跪绑在树上的康斯·比瑞特。  
比瑞特已经清醒了，他怨毒地看着眼前众人，目光格外关照站在一边的哈利。  
“终于知道是我了，哈利·波特？”他说。  
“差一点永远不知道是你，比瑞特先生。”哈利微笑着，“如果你听易克斯汀的话，直接就让我死在阿兹卡班，是不是就没事了？”  
“我是该在那个食死徒想要对你动手的时候旁观。”比瑞特咬牙切齿地说，“是我太心急叫你信任我，不然真是期待你现在会是什么样子！”  
“不好意思，你要不要再回想一下那天的细节？”哈利肩膀一用力离开了自己靠着的树干，慢慢走向比瑞特，“我可以提醒你一下，那个食死徒当时已经被我废了……现在想想，你是看到他没用了才提前出来的，对不对？”  
“你现在不是当初惊慌失措的样子了——是不是！”比瑞特猛地往前挣扎了一下，加了魔法的绳子立刻更紧地捆住他。  
“别乱动了。”哈利慢慢走过去，在一个安全距离蹲下了。他左手手肘抵着膝盖，手托着腮，漫不经心地轻轻问到：“都是你，是不是？”他说，“操控舆论，提议召回摄魂怪，安排人在阿兹卡班袭击我，叫我只收到那些攻击我诋毁我漠视我的消息……易克斯汀放权给你，你就做了这一切，是不是？”  
“是又怎么样？”比瑞特笑了，“你不是救世主么？可是你在阿兹卡班待了两年，我一个人就叫你放弃你原来的信仰！爱？哈，你现在不还是要承认这是个没用的东西！你越相信它就越痛苦，不是么？我用你最擅长的东西对付你，你感觉怎么——”  
他的下巴被人狠狠一踢，牙齿重重合在一起咬破舌头，痛得他一时说不出话。半天他终于找回舌头了，抬起头，对着刚刚踢了他下巴的德拉科笑。  
“副部长。”比瑞特低声说，“何必呢？为了一个自甘堕落的玩物……你年轻有为，坐到副部长的位置可不容——”  
他这次被踢了脸，又是半天说不出来话。  
“你瞧，他就是愿意为个玩物不要副部长的位置。”哈利笑出了声。他撑着膝盖慢慢站起来，掸了掸袖口灰尘。“你不是喜欢把我逼到绝路么？”哈利慢慢说，“你一直盘算着叫我死在绝望里的时候，有没有想过有一天把自己送上绝路啊？”  
“我送上什么绝路？”比瑞特疯狂地说，“只要我出事，波特！易克斯汀和拉博瑞有的是办法把这盆水扣到你头上！到时候就算有人发现你这两年是被蓄意谋害，杀人的罪你还是要背——”  
“你知道么，我四年级学到一招。”哈利说，“一个阿瓦达索命，一个变形咒，一个隐形咒，你就会是一个失踪人口。没人能证明你死，没人能证明你去了哪儿。卢娜会说她给你做了一个采访，但是之后你就回家了。事实上，在你昏迷的时候，她确实拔了你的头发，利用复方汤剂演了一场你回家的戏。”  
“你做好了准备要杀我？”比瑞特不可置信地说。  
“我杀过伏地魔。”哈利轻描淡写地把魔杖攥在了手里，“你知道我这两年到底是怎么过的么？食死徒的冷嘲热讽总是准确地戳我伤疤，你给我的假消息让我是这个世界中的孤岛。我猜我房间里没有利器也是你的杰作，想叫我求死不得，是吧？我可以为这个谢谢你，要不是这样，我怕是已经折腾出太多次生命垂危了。”他甩了甩魔杖，像是在找手感，然后终于，他把魔杖抵在了比瑞特的脑门上，“对，你成功了。”他说，“你知道么？哈利·波特和伏地魔的区别就在于前者懂爱、相信爱，现在你叫我怀疑，叫我不信任，这样一来，我和伏地魔只差一步了。”杖尖陷进比瑞特额头的皮肤，他疯狂的眼睛中终于有了一丝恐惧，“现在我杀了你，也算是免除你一个诽谤的罪名。我要成为伏地魔，你会是我第一块垫脚石——有没有很荣幸？”  
“等等——哈利！”后方传来赫敏有些颤抖的声音，“你要……杀了他么？”  
“德拉科不是连送葬的西装都穿来了？”哈利侧过头，翠绿的眼睛里什么情绪也没有，“你们有意见么？”赫敏怔怔半天，罗恩轻轻抓了她的手，叫她像三年级小天狼星要杀虫尾巴时一样躲入了自己的怀里。一片寂静，不少人躲到树后假装自己看不见、听不到。  
“很好。”哈利点了点头，嘲讽地笑了，“你们没有意见。”  
冬青木魔杖从他指尖跌落。  
“——可是我下不了手。”

TBC——


	8. Chapter 8

森林里一时只有树叶声响。康斯·比瑞特眼中的恐惧还未完全消散，嘲笑便不客气地从他口中冲出。  
“杀我！？”他狂妄地叫了出来，“哈利·波特！你没杀过人！你是一个懦夫！胆小鬼！骗子！你杀死黑魔王用的是什么咒语你心里清楚——”  
“还没轮到你说话！”德拉科的皮鞋第三次贴上比瑞特的脸，比瑞特的脑袋偏向一边，还在笑。德拉科看着哈利自嘲的神情，弯腰捡起冬青木魔杖，轻轻放到哈利手里，握住了他的手。  
“杀人很简单的，波特。”德拉科轻声说。  
“你是在教我么？”哈利轻笑了一声，“别忘了你自己也杀不了人，马尔福。”  
“那时我不情愿。”德拉科不否认，“面对邓布利多我确实下不去手，但是哈利，眼前这个人，他是伤害你的人。”  
哈利低头，看着两人交握的手。  
“你可能又在心里嘲笑我。”德拉科慢慢地说，“是，我知道这些话由我来说非常奇怪，可是哈利，有些你拥有的东西，你畏惧了，就要有人帮你相信起来。我从在那条街上看见你开始，从你和我走进家门开始，从你穿了我的浴袍，躺上我的床——”  
“你接下来要在这儿说我们的做爱细节么？”哈利轻声说。  
“我不打算和他们分享哪怕我记忆中你在床上的样子。”德拉科耸了下肩，“只是从这些时候我就知道，我什么都愿意为你做，你选择了我，我逃不掉了。”他把冬青木魔杖从哈利手中抽出来，握在自己手里，“所以你觉得我做的做不到，杀了这个叫你痛苦的人？”他眨眨眼，狡黠地说，“如果我做到了，答应我把身上的疤去了，怎么样？”  
哈利按下了他举着魔杖的手。  
“……算了。”他说，“没必要……我当初也和小天狼星说过这话……总之，他不值得你成为一个杀人犯。”他把魔杖拿回自己手里，看了看，收进口袋。“可以除疤。”他慢慢地说，“你不喜欢……除掉就是了。”  
“是你不喜欢。”德拉科拉着哈利的手，往旁边退了一步。他变出一个口哨，吹了一声，在哈利能反应过来之前，森林里突然飞出数不清的猫头鹰冲上云霄。  
“这是……”来帮忙的人都愣愣地看着天上一片猫头鹰雨。  
“B计划。”德拉科说，“如果不是想叫哈利亲手报仇，我最开始就不会动让他直接死的心思。”他对比瑞特那张发怔的脸微笑，“等下，巫师界里排的上名号的记者都会到这儿，我为你准备了一瓶质量绝佳的吐真剂，稍后给你灌下去，你将会成为今年的热点，你觉得怎么样呢？”  
“你——”  
“你还会说出你和部长先生以及部长秘书的密谋。”德拉科慢慢地说，“我想想，既然哈利下不去手……阿兹卡班怎么样？说起来，你知道吧？哈利在阿兹卡班没能睡好一天觉，一墙之隔摄魂怪总是影响到他——我对你特别优待，感谢你两年来对哈利的照顾，请你摄魂怪辖区终身游，好不好？”一边问着，德拉科一边甩手封了比瑞特的嘴。“不好意思，你最好保持沉默。”他说，“不然我怕我被你说的心烦，会改了我这个绝妙的主意。”  
哈利目瞪口呆地看着他。“你什么时候——这些猫头鹰？”他问，“还有，记者？”  
“在我爱你的时候。”德拉科得意地说，“爱叫我未雨绸缪。”  
之后，就在马尔福庄园的森林，一场令人压抑的记者会开始了。记者们大多没见过这样的场面，被采访人被绑在树上，鼻青脸肿，开始采访前，还被掐着下巴灌了吐真剂。金妮和秋给他们提供了可问的问题，那些关于如何陷害救世主、蒙蔽民众的爆料令记者们记到手酸，只有丽塔·斯基特和她添油加醋的速记羽毛笔轻松悠闲。接着，仅仅是采访结束后，在罗恩和赫敏的带领下，拉斯特·易克斯汀及其秘书突克·拉博瑞于魔法部被捕。  
哈利当然去看了。这一次被捕的三个人联手编织了他两年的噩梦，他没有理由不去送他们一程。他站在魔法部门口，看着三个幕后黑手走过他当年走过的路，看他们带着手铐脚镣，心里竟是毫无波澜的。他看着熟悉的闪光灯，熟悉的民众，疲惫感涌上来，直教他厌倦。所以他退后一步，牵了德拉科的手，说，“走吧”。然而就此时，异变突生。  
随着一声锁链碰撞，康斯·比瑞特挣开负责看守他的傲罗，猛地朝哈利扑来。哈利此时就站在三人经过的路边不远，比瑞斯手中银光一闪，直直奔着他来，他根本无处可躲。德拉科匆忙拽了哈利一把，到底没叫比瑞特刺中哈利要害，只是划伤了他的腿。  
“我不会叫你好过的！波特！”比瑞特疯狂地大喊着，他现在已经被傲罗重新制住了，“你信仰的东西会毁灭你！波特！你得不到——你已经不相信了，你得不到！”  
“这还轮不到你说了算。”德拉科一把把哈利抱了起来，和罗恩、赫敏说了几句话，匆匆带着哈利幻影移形回了家里。他把哈利放在椅子上，蹲下身检查伤口，不抱得到回答希望地问：“疼么？”  
德拉科从很久以前就知道哈利的隐忍格外折磨人，两年阿兹卡班的摧折加重了这一点。他还记得先前那次叫两人都备受折磨的性爱，回家后他心疼的不得了，哈利却在上药途中一声不吭，反应都没给一个。眼下，德拉科也不打算等哈利回答他。他抽出魔杖对准哈利的伤口，治愈咒念出了一个音节。然后，他听到哈利的声音，低低地，委屈地，说了一声“疼”。德拉科愣了一下，抬起头来，一滴泪水正正好好砸进他的眼眶，他眨了眨眼，便遭遇天空倾盆。  
他的男孩哭了。德拉科缓慢地认识到这个事实，并且迅速地开始手足无措。哈利的脊背像是被沉重的痛苦压弯，他佝偻着，两只手紧紧掐在一起，压抑不住的哭声泄露出来。德拉科终于反应过来了，他站起身把哈利搂在怀里，一遍遍抚摸他的头发和脖颈。  
“过去了。”他说，“都过去了，哈利，我在这里，都过去了。”  
梅林知道他如此心疼这个人。他的善良，他的勇敢，他的历经磨难，和走出自缚牢笼的坚韧。不是每个人都能从倒塌成灰的信仰中爬起来再信一次，不是每个人在疲惫过后，都能够再一次鼓起勇气。德拉科紧紧抱着哈利，想让他听到自己心跳中的鼓噪，想叫他明白，自己有多感谢他在寒冷时选择、相信他是那个从一而终的人。他庆幸他们之间比爱更复杂，给了哈利喘息的空间，不然他真的不知道哈利会在那一天走到什么地方去。   
紧紧掐在一起的手突然转成揪住了他的衣服，德拉科知道自己这套原本准备给比瑞特送葬的西装算是毁了。他任由他的男孩搂着他哭的声嘶力竭天崩地裂，心疼之余也有窃喜，窃喜哈利终于放肆悲伤，并且选在他的怀里。  
哈利不知道自己哭了多久，他以前从没尝试过这样酣畅淋漓地哭。等到结束的时候，德拉科的西装已经是褶皱泪痕无数，废了个彻彻底底。哈利不好意思地试图抚平那些褶皱，德拉科摇摇头，直接把外套脱了扔到一边去。他凑近哈利的伤口小心治愈，领带摇晃着打到哈利的小腿，叫他心痒痒的。  
“你到底为什么帮我？”哈利突然说。德拉科没有抬头，他仔细地将哈利的伤口治愈好，再敷上一层白鲜，然后慢慢站起来，望进哈利的眼底。他轻轻地、缓缓地开口，道：“我为什么没有指认你，而你又为什么救我呢？”  
接吻和亲热都是顺理成章的。哈利的反应在青涩中多了一些羞涩，像是为之前自己的过分热情不好意思一样。德拉科反复亲吻他、抚摸他，将他每一个小动作纳入眼底，再身体力行地诉说爱意。  
他们所问的问题是一个答案，是在曾经的岁月里错过的，是念念不舍放手的，是几乎失去的，是拼尽全力挽回的。实质的和虚拟的牢狱此时此刻尽被挣破，坚实新锁腐朽无声，只是一指之隔。后来的日子里他们也有小小的波折，只是阳光终究没有被埋没，谁也没叫谁失望过。

——THE END  
文中所用人名注释：  
拉斯特·易克斯汀，Lust extinction（欲望灭绝）音译。  
突克·拉博瑞，To collaborate（合作、勾结）音译。  
康斯·比瑞特，The conspirators（密谋者）音译。


End file.
